Twins Jinkook
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Brother family BTS
1. chapter 1

**Prolog**

Seon Jin dan Jungkook adalah saudara kembar. Hanya saja sejak lahir Seok Jin mengalami cacat permanen pada kedua kakinya. Sedangkan Jungkook terlahir normal. Dari kelima saudara tertua mereka, hanya Yoon Gi yang sayang dan perhatian pada Seok Jin. Bahkan karena keterbatasan yang dialaminya. Ibu mereka menempatkan Seok Jin di kamar lantai dasar dekat gudang. Meski berulang kali suaminya meminta pada istrinya untuk menyayangi Seok Jin seperti anak lainnya. Namun bagi istrinya, seorang anak cacat yang lahir dalam keluarganya adalah seorang anak pembawa sial. Meski sering diperlukan tidak baik, Seok Jin tetap bersyukur karena ia memiliki saudara seperti Yoon Gi juga ayahnya yang selalu peduli padanya. Seok Jin dan Jungkook berada di satu sekolah yang sama, juga kelas yang sama. Hanya saja setiap di Sekolah, Jungkook sering membuli saudaranya sendiri. Dan Seok Jin tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada Yoon Gi juga ayahnya. Suatu hari Seok Jin menderita trauma Liver, hingga membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk. Apakah Seok Jin masih bisa tertolong? Atau Seok Jin justru memilih pergi meninggalkan keluarganya untuk selamanya ?

ooo

"Appa..."

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma?"

"Apa adikku sudah lahir?"

"Kalian bersama siapa datang kemari?"

"Bersama Choi ahjussi"

"Apa Jimin dan Taehyung masih tidur?"

"Nde"

ooo

"Seok Jin~ah, mau sampai kapan kau terus menerus menghindar seperti ini"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin, jika suasana di ruang makan nanti jadi berubah, hyung. Mood baik mereka akan terganggu karena kehadiranku"

ooo

"Ingat pesan appa. Perlakukan Seok Jin dengan baik. Untuk beberapa minggu ini, appa dan eomma akan pergi ke Jepang karena urusan pekerjaan"

"Yes! Appa akan pergi lama. Aku semakin mudah untuk mengerjai Seok Jin" batin Jungkook

"Memperlakukan anak cacat itu dengan baik?! Yang benar saja appa! Bahkan keluarga kita harus menanggung beban karena cacat yang di deritanya. Dia sangat menyusahkan keluarga kita! Batin Nam Joon

ooo

Jungkook sengaja mendorong kursi roda Seok Jin, hingga terjatuh dari tangga. Dan kepala Seok Jin membentur lantai, begitu pula kedua kakinya yang tertindih kursi roda.

"Rasakan itu! " gumam Jungkook pelan, kemudian ia meninggalkan Seok Jin yang tidak sadarkan diri di lantai 3

ooo

"Bagaimana keadaan Jin, Dok?"

"Apa...belakangan ini Seok Jin pernah mengeluh sakit pada bagian perutnya?"

"Seingat saya tidak pernah, Dok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Seok Jin mengalami trauma pada bagian Livernya. Sepertinya trauma itu diperoleh dari seringnya ia mengalami luka dalam dibagian Livernya"

"Luka dalam?"

ooo

"Katakan padaku! Apa selama ini, kau yang sering membuli Seon Jin di Sekolah?!!"

"Hah?! Aku? Hahaha. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu hyung! Yang benar saja! Hyung menuduhku seperti itu!"

"Selama ini kau membenci Jin, Jungkook. Jadi tidak ada alasan lain, untuk hyung menuduh orang lain di Sekolahmu. Jika bukan kau yang melakukannya!! "

ooo

"Jungkook~ah. Tolong jangan kunci aku disini. Aku takut"

"Hahaha! Ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untukmu. Karena kau mengadu pada Yoo Gi hyung, bahwa aku yang sering membulimu di Sekolah!! "

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengadu pada siapapun juga, termasuk Yoon Gi hyung. Aku berani bersumpah di depanmu Jungkook"

"Kau munafik!! Aku tidak percaya padamu! "

ooo

"Eomma...tidak bisakah eomma menyayangi Seok Jin? Jin juga anak eomma. Saudara kembar Jungkook. Kenapa hanya karena cacat yang dideritanya, eomma juga yang lainnya membencinya?! Seok Jin juga tidak pernah meminta pada Tuhan, untuk dilahirkan cacat. Kenapa kalian semua justru menghukumnya seperti ini?!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : Brother, family, angst

Cast .

Kim Seok Jin

Jeon Jungkook

Yunho

Yoona

Ho Seok

Nam Joon

Taehyung

Yoon Gi

Jimin

Ken

Jihoon

Choi Siwon

OoO

Yonsei-ro, Seodaemun-gu, Seoul

Di salah satu Rumah Sakit terbaik yang berlokasi di Seoul. Seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 40 tahun tampak gelisah di depan ruang operasi.

Ia hanya bisa mondar-mandir menunggu hasil operasi dimana istri yang ia cintai sedang berjuang di dalam sana tanpa ditemani dirinya.

Sesekali ia tampak memandangi jam tangannya. Sudah hampir 4 jam, namun operasi tersebut masih belum selesai juga.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat menghampirinya. Ia menoleh dan melihat tiga orang anaknya yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Appa..." ucap anak kedua yang tampak ngos-ngosan

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma?" tanya anaknya yang paling tua

"Apa dongsaeng-ku sudah lahir?" tanya anak ketiga

"Kalian bersama siapa datang kemari?"tanyanya

"Bersama Choi ahjussi"sahut anak tertua yang bernama Nam Joon

"Apa Jimin dan Taehyung masih tidur?" tanya ayah mereka

"Nde" sahutnya

"Appa, mana dongsaeng-ku?" tanya anak ketiganya yang bernama Yoon Gi

"Yoon Gi~ah, eomma masih berada di dalam ruangan itu. Dan appa juga belum tahu, apakah eomma sudah melahirkan atau belum" jawabnya menjelaskan pada anaknya.

"Kok lama?" tanyanya lagi

"Yoon Gi~ah, ayo kita berdoa untuk eomma" ajak saudara tertuanya.

"Mm" angguknya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat keakraban anak-anaknya. Ia mengelus kepala Yoon Gi karena gemas padanya.

Nam Joon, Yoon Gi juga Ho Seok terlihat serius berdoa di depan ruang operasi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian seorang Dokter wanita ke luar dari ruang operasi. Yunho bergegas bertanya padanya mengenai keadaan istrinya.

"Dok. Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

"Istri dan kedua anak anda dalam keadaan sehat"

"Kedua anak saya? Maksud anda, anak saya kembar?" tanyanya seakan tak percaya

"Nde. Istri anda melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang kembar namun tidak identik. Hanya saja..." Dokter itu tampak ragu untuk menyampaikan kebenarannya pada Yunho.

Yunho merasa ada yang tidak beres, hingga ia memegang kedua lengan Dokter wanita itu untuk menanyakan ucapannya yang menggantung.

"Dok. Kenada anda diam? Ada apa dengan istri dan anak saya?" tanyanya cemas

Nam Joon, Ho Seok juga Yoon Gi terlihat cemas karena mereka melihat ayah mereka begitu khawatir pada ibu dan adik mereka.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja. Hanya saja...salah satu dari anak kembar anda mengalami cacat pada tangan kanan juga kedua kakinya, hingga menyebabkan anak anda tidak dapat melakukan aktivitas normal seperti anak lainnya. Selain itu juga, anak anda menderita Sickle Cell yaitu kelainan sel darah merah. Dan mengharuskannya hidup dalam pengawasan seumur hidupnya, karena jika terjadi sesuatu padanya dan terlambat ditangani maka akan menyebabkan kematian" penjelasan Dokter tersebut membuat Yunho begitu terpukul. Meski salah satu anak kembarnya terlahir normal, namun tidak dengan kembaran lainnya.

"Appa..." Nam Joon memegang tangan ayahnya. Ia tahu jika ayahnya sangat terpukul.

Yunho menatap ketiga anaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemudian ia mencoba tersenyum agar ketiga anaknya tidak ikut bersedih karenanya.

ooo

17 tahun kemudian

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga kini kedua anak itu menginjak remaja. Namun kejadian tidak menyenangkan harus selalu menghampiri anak cacat itu. Dia bernama Kim Seok Jin.

Dari kelima saudaranya, hanya Yoon Gi yang selalu baik dan menyayanginya. Sedangkan yang lain, mereka selalu merasa Seok Jin hanya merepotkan mereka, hingga mereka lebih memilih menyayangi Jungkook adik bungsu mereka yang tampan dan terlahir normal.

Yunho sebagai seorang ayah tidak pernah pilih kasih pada anak-anaknya, tetapi berbeda pada Yoona yang tidak bisa menerima kelahiran Seok Jin yang cacat, hingga dengan kerasnya ia meminta pada Yunho, agar Seok Jin tidak tinggal di dalam rumah mereka. Mau tidak mau, dengan terpaksa Yunho mengikuti keinginan Yoona.

Yunho terpaksa membuat sebuah rumah kecil di belakang rumah mewahnya untuk Seok Jin. Jika Yunho sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, maka Siwon yang akan selalu menjaga Seok Jin.

Tok... Tok...

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata sipit dan terlihat cool karena ekspresi datarnya, ia selalu mengunjungi Seok Jin di rumah kecil itu. Karena ia juga memiliki kunci rumah tersebut, ia dengan leluasa masuk ke dalam untuk menemui adiknya.

Pemuda itu bernama Kim Yoon Gi. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Seok Jin.

"Seok Jin~ah..." panggilnya.

"Ne" sahut Seok Jin dari dalam, kemudian ia membuka pintu dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya tidak bisa berfungsi.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Yoon Gi menatap adiknya yang duduk di kursi roda yang masih mengenakan kemeja putih, dan belum menggunakan dasi juga sweater sekolahnya.

"Belum, hyung" sahutnya

Yoon Gi masuk ke kamar Seok Jin, ia mengambil dasi dan sweater-nya. Kemudian ia membantu Seok Jin untuk memakaikannya.

"Mian, hyung" itulah kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Jin karena ia selalu merasa dirinya merepotkan saudaranya.

"Untuk apa kau selalu meminta maaf padaku, Jin? Kau itu adalah dongsaeng-ku. Aku adalah hyung-mu. Sudah sewajarnya, aku membantumu" ucapnya seraya memasangkan dasi Seok Jin.

"Gumawo hyung. Aku beruntung, karena hyung sangat peduli padaku"

Yoon Gi memegang kedua pundaknya, "Sampai kapan pun, hyung akan selalu ada untukmu, Jin"

Seok Jin tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Meski yang lain tidak memiliki perhatian seperti Yoon Gi, namun sebenarnya masih ada seorang lagi saudaranya yang peduli padanya, hanya saja dirinya selalu berpura-pura acuh jika di depan banyak orang. Pemuda itu adalah Taehyung.

"Hyung. Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya

"Em...hampir jam 7" jawabnya

"Hyung. Aku harus buru-buru ke sekolah"

"Kau tenang saja. Hyung akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Lagipula Siwon ahjussi sedang ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu. Ayo, kita sarapan dulu bersama appa, eomma dan yang lainnya" ajaknya

"Tidak hyung. Aku sarapan di sekolah saja" tolaknya

"Seok Jin~ah, mau sampai kapan kau terus menerus menghindar seperti ini"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin, jika suasana di ruang makan nanti jadi berubah, hyung. Mood baik mereka akan terganggu karena kehadiranku" tolaknya

"Tapi sudah bertahun-tahun kau tidak pernah ikut sarapan bersama di rumah"

"Hyung...aku mohon. Tolong jangan paksa aku. Hyung jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja di rumah ini seorang diri"

"Seok Jin~ah..." ucap Yoon Gi lesu tiap kali Seok Jin menolak ajakannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Ayo hyung antar aku ke sekolah sekarang" pintanya

"Baiklah. Tapi pakai dulu sweater-mu" ucapnya dan memakaikan sweater seragam sekolahnya.

Yoon Gi mendorong kursi roda Seok Jin, dan mereka ke luar dari rumah kecil itu. Tiap kali Seok Jin melewati rumah mewah yang seharusnya ia juga tinggal di rumah itu bersama keluarganya, ia selalu menoleh memandangi rumah tersebut dengan tatapan lirih.

 _"Kapan...mereka semua bisa menerimaku di rumah itu?"_ batinnya

ooo

Di ruang makan dengan meja yang panjang juga beberapa kursi. Yunho beserta istri juga kelima anaknya sarapan bersama.

"Dimana Yoon Gi?" tanya Yunho yang tidak melihat kehadiran Yoon Gi di ruang makan bersama mereka.

"Paling juga bersama anak itu" sahut istrinya yang sedang menuang teh hangat ke cangkir milik Yunho.

"Anak kita, Yoona. Seok Jin adalah anak kita. Mau sampai kapan kau memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil seperti itu?"

"..." Yoona hanya diam dan enggan memperpanjang masalah dengan suaminya.

"Appa. Hari ini appa akan mengantarku ke sekolah kan?" tanya anak bungsunya yang bernama Kim Jungkook

"Mian, Jungkook~ah. Hari ini appa harus bersiap-siap untuk urusan pekerjaan. Nam Joon yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah"

"Ne..." sahut Jungkook terdengar lesu, karena itulah Jungkook membenci Seok Jin, karena perhatian ayahnya selalu terfokus pada kembarannya yang di asingkan di belakang rumah mewah mereka.

"O iya, ingat pesan appa. Perlakukan Seok Jin dengan baik. Untuk beberapa minggu ini, appa dan eomma akan pergi ke Jepang karena urusan pekerjaan" ucap Yunho pada anak-anaknya

 _"Yes! Appa akan pergi lama. Aku akan semakin mudah untuk mengerjai Seok Jin_ " batin Jungkook seraya menyuap makanannya.

 _"Memperlakukan anak cacat itu dengan baik?! Yang benar saja appa! Bahkan keluarga kita harus menanggung beban karena cacat yang di deritanya. Dia sangat menyusahkan keluarga kita_! "Batin Nam Joon dan mencengkeram sendok di tangan kanannya.

 _"Seok Jin! Selalu dia yang appa pikirkan! Dia hanya anak cacat yang seharusnya tidak menjadi pikiran appa!!_ " batin Ho Seok

 _"Tenang saja appa. Aku akan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Sampai dia menerima perlakuan yang sepantasnya_ " batin Jimin dan tersenyum tipis

Taehyung menatap keempat saudaranya yang terlihat memiliki rencana licik untuk menyakiti Seok Jin. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu Seok Jin, karena dirinya sendiri menyayangi ibu, saudaranya yang lain juga adik bungsunya yaitu Jungkook, meski Seok Jin juga adalah adik bungsunya.

"Nam Joon~ah. Jika kau tidak sibuk di Perusahaan, kau jemput Jungkook di sekolahnya"

"Ne appa"

"Taehyung~ah, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Yunho

"Kuliahku lancar appa" sahutnya

"Syukurlah. Kau jangan terlalu lelah. Sesekali kau juga harus refreshing" ucap ibunya

"Eomma tenang saja. Aku akan mengajak Taehyung hyung refreshing agar tidak jenuh di kampus" ucap Jimin

"Eomma senang mendengarnya, Jimin"

"Gumawo eomma"

"Nanti kalau eomma dan appa sudah kembali dari Jepang. Eomma akan mengajak kalian berlibur ke Swiss"

"Janji ya eomma" ucap Jungkook menagih janji ibunya.

"Eomma janji sayang" jawab Yoona

"Yeiiiiiiii" sorak Jungkook kegirangan.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kegembiraan Jungkook, saudara-saudaranya juga ibunya.

"Hanya Seok Jin yang tidak pernah diajak berlibur eomma. Kapan eomma bisa menerima Seok Jin?" batinnya

ooo

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Seok Jin tampak memegangi bagian perutnya, hingga membuat Yoon Gi khawatir padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Jin?"

"Ne?" tanyanya

"Kau kenapa? Perutmu sakit?"

"Mungkin karena aku belum sarapan, hyung"

"Ya sudah, kita mampir dulu ke mini market sebentar"

"Untuk apa?"

"Beli sarapan untukmu"

"Ne, tapi aku tunggu di mobil saja ya, hyung"

"Mm" angguk Yoon Gi

"O iya, apa vitamin-mu sudah kau bawa?"

"Ne. Aku selalu membawanya di dalam tas-ku, hyung"

"Syukurlah. Kau jangan sampai lupa untuk meminum vitamin B9 mu"

"Ne, hyung"

Yoon Gin tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala Seok Jin. Tidak jauh dari tikungan, Yoon Gi menepikan mobilnya, lalu ia ke luar dan masuk ke dalam mini market untuk membeli beberapa cemilan.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil, Seok Jin tampak menahan rasa sakit pada bagian perutnya. Ia teringat kembali apa yang menyebabkan rasa sakit pada bagian perutnya.

* **Flashback** *

Jungkook sengaja mengajak Seok Jin ke salah satu gudang di belakang sekolahnya bersama dengan kedua orang temannya.

Kemudian ia mengunci pintu gudang tersebut. Jungkook sengaja menjatuhkan Seok Jin dari kursi rodanya, hingga tubuh Seok Jin tertelungkup tidak berdaya.

"Buka pakaiannya" perintah Jungkook.

"Jungkook~ah. Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku padamu"

"Salahmu!! Karena kau telah merebut perhatian appa dariku!!"

"Cepat! Lepas pakaiannya" perintahnya lagi

"Ne" sahut kedua temannya.

Dengan terpaksa mereka berdua melepas kemeja juga sweater milik Seok Jin. Lalu ia memerintahkan salah satu temannya untuk menutup mulut Seok Jin, kemudian ia mulai menendang bagian perut Seok Jin, hingga Seok Jin hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya tanpa bisa berteriak meminta tolong.

Setelah Jungkook puas menyakiti Seok Jin. Kedua temannya kembali memakaikan seragam milik Seok Jin, dan membantunya duduk di kursi roda, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Seok Jin. Lalu mereka meninggalkan Seok Jin di dalam gudang tersebut dengan pintu yang terbuka.

* **Flashback** **End** *

"Apa rasa sakit ini karena kejadian kemarin? Yoon Gi hyung tidak boleh tahu, jika perutku sakit karena perbuatan Jungkook kemarin padaku" batinnya.

"Akh!" erangnya pelan, dan masih memegangi perutnya.

Tbc

Semoga suka, kalau biasku aku tindas. Hehehhee


	3. chapter 3

*sebelumnya*

"Apa rasa sakit ini karena kejadian kemarin? Yoon Gi hyung tidak boleh tahu, jika perutku sakit karena perbuatan Jungkook kemarin padaku" batinnya.

"Akh!" erangnya pelan, dan masih memegangi perutnya.

*selanjutnya*

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Yoon Gi ke luar dari mini market setelah membeli keperluan untuk Jin. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Yoon Gi menatap heran wajah adiknya yang terlihat semakin pucat.

"Jin~ah. Apa kau sakit?" cemasnya

"Hm?" tanya Jin

"Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu makin pucat ?" cemasnya dan ia memegang kening Seok Jin untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung" bohongnya

"Tubuhmu hangat. Apa sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu di rumah, hari ini"

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran. Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti di sekolah, aku akan minta obat demam di UKS. Hyung jangan khawatir"

"Jin~ah. Bagaimana hyung tidak khawatir. Kau di sekolah tidak memiliki teman. Tidak ada yang membantumu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"Hyung. Aku punya Ken di sekolah. Ken adalah temanku"

"Ken? Siapa dia?"

"Ken, siswa pindahan dari Jerman. Ken adalah temanku satu-satunya di sekolah. Meski baru dua bulan kami berteman. Tapi Ken adalah teman yang baik"

"Ah. Begitu rupanya. Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji, jika kau merasa tubuhmu tidak sehat, kau harus menghubungi hyung. Ingat Jin! Tubuhmu itu tidak..."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku tidak sesehat, hyung dan yang lainnya. Karena hidupku akan selalu dalam pengawasan seumur hidup" ucap Jin yang memutus perkataan Yoon Gi begitu saja.

"Jin~ah. Bukan maksud hyung ingin membedakanmu dengan yang lain. Hyung hanya takut, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau tahu, hyung sangat menyayangimu"

Seok Jin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Walau tiap kali ia mendengar kata-kata Yoon Gi bahwa ia menyayanginya, dan ia selalu berusaha menahan air mata, karena ia begitu berharap kata-kata yang diucapkan Yoon Gi juga suatu saat di ucapkan oleh ibu, juga saudaranya yang lain.

"Ayo hyung, sekarang antar aku ke sekolah. Nanti aku terlambat" pintanya

"Baiklah. Hyung akan mengantarmu sekarang" jawabnya

OoO

Di dalam kamar sembari mengepaki pakaiannya dan memasukkan ke dalam koper.

Yunho duduk di sisi Yoona yang terlihat serius memilah pakaian yang akan ia bawa nanti.

"Sayang. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun anak kita"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untuk Jungkook" jawabnya

"Kenapa hanya untuk Jungkook saja? Bukankah Seok Jin juga berulang tahun? Karena Jin dan Jungkook adalah anak kembar kita"

"Bagiku. Anakku hanya Jungkook. Aku tidak memiliki anak cacat sepertinya"

Yunho menghela napas berat, lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya.

"Sayang. Cacat yang diderita Seok Jin bukanlah kesalahannya. Seok Jin juga tidak pernah meminta agar dirinya menjadi cacat sejak lahir. Kenapa kau harus menghukumnya seperti ini? Kasihan Seok Jin. Anak kita selalu berharap agar kau juga menyayanginya"

Yoona hanya diam, dan ia berpura-pura tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yunho.

Yoona pernah ingin mencoba untuk memberikan perhatian pada Seok Jin. Hanya saja ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya. Karena kejadian tidak menyenangkan pernah ia alami sewaktu Jin baru berumur setahun. Saat itu ia mengajak Jin untuk jalan-jalan di taman bersama Nam Joon dan Ho Seok, sedangkan Jungkook di tinggal di rumah karena demam.

Jin yang saat itu hanya duduk di _stroller_ , dan hanya bisa menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Jin tampak ceria dan menggemaskan, hingga membuat salah satu pengunjung di taman memberikan biskuit padanya, dan Jin menyambutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

 ** _"Anakmu lucu sekali"_**

 ** _"Ne, gumawo" sahut Yoona_**

 ** _"Eh. Tapi kenapa dia memegang biskuit menggunakan tangan kiri? Apa tangan kanannya tidak berfungsi? " tanyanya dengan nada sedikit merendahkannya_**

 ** _"Nde. Anak saya cacat. Dan hanya tangan kirinya saja yang bisa digunakan"_** ** _"Ih. Kasihan sekali. Hati-hati loh. Biasanya anak cacat itu pembawa sial. Kalau aku jadi dirimu. Aku akan mengasingkannya"_** ** _"..."Yoona hanya diam dan menatap wanita yang berdiri di depannya sambil mengelus pipi Seok Jin._**

 ** _"Padahal anakmu tampan. Tapi sayang, dia cacat. Pasti masa depannya akan suram. Kasihan nanti keluargamu yang akan kena imbas dari kesialannya"_**

Yoona beranjak dari kasur, dan mengambil pakaian miliknya di lemari.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bawa?" tanyanya mengalihkan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Tidak ada. Sepertinya sudah cukup"

"Jam berapa penerbangannya?"

"Sekitar 5 jam lagi"

"Aku siap-siap dulu. Setelah itu baru kita berangkat ke Bandara"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah" jawabnya, kemudian Yunho beranjak dan meninggalkan Yoona di kamar.

Yoona berdiri di depan lemari, ia masih terngiang-ngiang apa yang diucapkan Yunho tadi mengenai Seok Jin.

 _"Kasihan Seok Jin. Anak kita selalu berharap agar kau juga menyayanginya"_

"Maafkan eomma, Seok Jin~ah. Eomma masih butuh waktu untuk bisa menyayangimu" gumamnya pelan, dan setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

OoO

Di depan gerbang sekolah, Yoon Gi memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kursi roda Seok Jin yang ia letakkan di bagasi.

Mobil yang ditumpangi salah satu saudaranya juga tiba tidak lama setelah dirinya.

Yoon Gi membantu Seok Jin duduk di kursi roda. Ia mendengar celetukan yang kurang enak di dengar dari salah satu saudaranya.

"Yoon Gi~ah! Mau sampai kapan kau jadi pembantu anak cacat itu!!" ucap saudara tertuanya

Yoon Gi merasa kesal atas apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Ia berencana menghampirinya, namun Jin mencegahnya dan memegang erat tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada Jin

"Hyung. Sudah jangan meladeninya. Aku masuk duluan" ucap Jungkook pada kakaknya, dan tidak menghiraukan Seok Jin.

"Ck! Ck!!" Nam Joon melirik Jin sesaat dan tersenyum sinis padanya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kedua saudaranya yang masih tidak bergeming, dan menatap kepergiannya.

"Jin~ah! Seharusnya kau biarkan hyung memberi pelajaran pada Nam Joon hyung!!"

"Sudah, hyung. Aku tidak ingin, jika kalian bertengkar hanya karena ku" pinta Jin

"Tapi, Nam Joon hyung selalu berkata kasar seperti itu padamu!!"

"Hyung. Aku sudah terlambat. Aku masuk dulu" ucap Seok Jin yang tidak ingin mendengar Yoon Gi meluapkan kekesalannya karena saudara tertuanya.

"Ne. Ingat pesan hyung. Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan. Segera hubungi, hyung"

"Ne" jawabnya, kemudian Jin memencet salah satu tombol remote control di bagian tangan kursi roda electric, agar bisa digerakan secara otomatis tanpa harus di dorong.

Seok Jin sebenarnya masih teringat akan ucapan Nam Joon barusan. Ia selalu berpikir, sebenarnya apa salahnya? Kenapa semua keluarganya harus memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil seperti ini?.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, dimana kelasnya terletak di lantai 2, hanya saja pihak sekolah telah membuat satu jalan khusus di sisi kiri tangga, agar ia bisa menuju kelasnya dengan mudah. Jin terlihat melamun, hingga seseorang yang ia kenal membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Ya! Aku sejak tadi memanggilmu. Tapi kau tidak menghiraukanku!" ucapnya pura-pura kesal padanya.

"Hehehe, mian. Aku benar-benar tidak mendengarnya"

"Ish! O iya, bukankah besok kau ulang tahun?"

Jin terkejut, dan bola matanya membesar. Karena ia heran, darimana Ken mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ya! Kau itu siswa cerdas nomor satu di sekolah kita. Bagaimana aku tidak tahu. Biodatamu terpampang di depan ruang guru. O iya, tapi kenapa hari ulang tahunmu sama dengan Jungkook?" tanyanya bingung, karena selama berteman, Jin sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahu mengenai keluarganya.

"Oh. Mungkin karena hari lahirnya sama. Hehehe" candanya

"Ya iyalah, Kim Seok Jin! Dimana-mana, yang namanya hari lahir sama pasti ulang tahunnya juga sama! Ish!! Kau ini"

"Hahahaha, mian. Candaanku tidak lucu, ya? Hihihi" ucapnya dan tertawa di depannya.

"Kau ini. Hahaha" jawabnya

Ken sengaja berjalan beriringan dengan Seok Jin yang menggunakan kursi roda, agar mereka masuk kelas bersama.

Di sekolah, Jin cukup bersyukur, karena dulu ia selalu sendirian dan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya walau pun ia pintar. Tapi sekarang, ia memiliki teman walau hanya Ken yang mau berteman dengannya, akan tetapi sekarang Jin tidak akan kesepian lagi di sekolah.

Jin dan Ken masuk ke dalam kelas. Ken duduk di sebelah kanan Jin. Dan mereka berdua duduk di deretan paling belakang.

Di kelasnya, hanya Jin yang tidak memiliki kursi, karena ia sudah menggunakan kursi roda, hingga pihak sekolah tidak memberinya fasilitas seperti siswa lainnya.

Jungkook menatap tajam kearah Jin yang baru saja masuk ke kelas. Ia berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memberi pelajaran padanya.

"O iya, Jin. Bagaimana perutmu? Apa masih sakit?" cemas Ken

"..." Jin mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung bagaimana Ken bisa tahu kalau kemarin perutnya sakit.

"Bukankah kemarin kau mengeluh perutmu sakit. Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau sudah berobat?"

"Ah. Itu. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Aku juga sudah berobat kok" bohongnya

Jungkook tidak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Jin. Jungkook selalu berpikir, bahwa Jin selalu mencari perhatian dari kelemahan yang dimilikinya untuk mendapatkan simpati dari orang lain.

 _"Dasar lemah!! Cih!! Luka itu belum seberapa, Jin. Aku akan membuat hidupmu makin menderita_!" batinnya.

Tbc

Hehehe mian, baru aku lanjutin sekarang.


End file.
